The present invention relates to a manual trash compactor.
Many people now use bags for trash but cannot compress the trash very much without splitting the bag or tipping it over. These bags may be produced from paper as is the case when purchasing food when shopping.
Accordingly, it is common practice to locate relatively small waste receptacles in kitchens, bedrooms, offices or other places where waste collects at a rapid rate, but these receptacles are preferably small and should be of an attractive character. Small receptacles are conventionally employed, but after the same have been in use for a short time, it becomes necessary for the depositor of the waste to follow the same into the receptacle with his hand to compress the contents thereof in order that more waste may be received thereby. Obviously, this objectionable and even unsanitary practice should be obviated, and it is possible so to do through the employment of a compactor made in accordance with the present invention.
Although powered compactors are commercially available, they are both costly as to initial investment and the upkeep as to maintenance and the purchase of bags. Purchasing of the bags can also be an inconvenience since they are not available everywhere.